Daughter of Hiccup and Astrid Haddock
by BVBsolider
Summary: Brooke Rose Haddock, along side her little sister Luna; is the daughter of this fierce couple like her father Hiccup she train a dragon that is last of its species and like her Mother she has fighting spirit and is willing to protect her family; Until someone Cold comes to Berk showing her other Islands, but also bringing danger to Berk, can she defeat this danger or will he win?
1. Chapter 1

"Brooke" My mother shout, gestuaring for me to land Rebel, My Snow Fury she basically a white version of a Night Fury; I landed in the village then I hopped off Rebel, runing to give Mum and Stormfly a hug.

My apolgise I should Introduce myself, I'm Brooke Rose Haddock; My mother is Astrid Haddock used to be know as Astrid Hofferson, my father is the Cheif of our village he's name is Hiccup Haddock, yep the same Hiccup who trained the Dragons and the last ever known Night Fury Toothless, he adoreable anyway got off track, I'm also know for Training the last ever known Snow Fury which is Rebel, I meet her when I was twelve when Daguar kidnapped me to try and get my dad to kill the dragons but little did Daguar know, I'm Stubbon, Firece, Detrimen, smart, skilled just like my parents and have some anger issues like my mother, I quickly tamed the Snow Fury so I could fly back home you should have seen Daguar's face when I stood next to my parents, Toothless and Rebel, Let's say he had a fit which was hilarous.I have a baby sister named Luna who is five years old she is a cutie she has mum's blonde hair and dad's green eyes and his freckles over her nose and cheeks; Where I have dad's auburn more towards brown hair, mum's blue eyes and Dad's green eyes, I have a light dusting of freckles on my body expect for my neck and face.

"Hey Babe" Snotlout greeted me, will it's either me or mum; we walked to our house, I punched him in the gut and walked off, mum did the same

" Like Mother like Daughter" He said groaning I smiled and High fived mum before being knocked down by Toothless

"Toothless" I laughed as he licked me, Toothless hopped off my and I wiped the saliva off me, I look to see my father and Luna, Luna run to me hugging me

"Brookie" she shouted

"Hey Princess" I greeted her picking her up, I walked to Dad and Mum, I hugged my father, a flash of blue crashed behind our house, we run to the back thinking it's a dragon

"I'm Okay" some guy stated, he has white hair and blue eyes with snowflake in them, I looked around and didn't see a dragon

"Where is your dragon" I asked him not moving from Mum, Dad, Toothless and Rebel

"Dragon?... Where am I" he asked confused

"Berk" Dad told him,Toothless shot a plasm blast and Rebel shot an Ice blast, he was shocked

"who are you and how did you get here if you don't have a dragon" Mum questioned him

"Names Jack Frost I'm the spirit of Winter and the guardian of fun" He stated, we look at him weridly but just nodded our heads,ever since we became Immortal we have meet all different people that has magic powers

"Look daddy Sharpshot jr" Luna giggled as the dragon run to her, sitting on her blonde golden which was in a braid how we all have our hair expect Dad, he only has two little plaits in his hair

"I give you a place to stay for a while, I'll show you where you be staying" Dad told Jack before they walked off

"Come on girls, Let's get to bed" Mum told us, once we got Luna to sleep we went in my room with Rebel close behind us

"We going to go riding tomorrow together as a family?" I asked her as I laid in bed, mum pulled the blanket up and kissed my forehead

"Yes we will" she said with a smile before turning of the light, leaving me and Rebel to sleep in peace


	2. Chapter 2

**Jack's POV**

These people are so werid, They playing with dragons, not the snow, my snow that my winter faries send; One good thing is the cheif Hiccup's daughter she's hot plus she got a great ass and Breasts

"Brooke, my number one girl"a girl shouted she has blonde hair in braids and a viking helmet next to her was a boy who must be her twin

"Sorry guys gotta work" Brooke told them, before hoping on that white dragon and flew somewhere

"Aww she got dragon training" the guy whinned

"Tuff let's annoy Snotlout" the girl told him and they run off, I found Brooke in the dragon training academy, she stood next to her father Hiccup as he talk to the class, she added somethings as well the class ended after her mother Astrid flew in with a bunch of others and Luna, and before I knew it they were talking again, boring

"Let's have some fun" I whispered before dumping snow on them

"Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Snotlout did you three do this" Hiccup questioned as they got out of the snow

"Why do you always blame us it could have been Fishlegs" Tuffnut stated, Hiccup gave them a look

"I know who did it" Astrid said with a growl as she warmed Luna up she pointed over to me, Brooke went to move but screamed which made that black dragon, White dragon and the spiky dragon move to her, I turned and flew away knowing I would be in trouble god people need to lighten up around here.

**Valka's POV**

I walked inside my old home, to hear my granddaughter crussing and yelling, I walked inside to see Brooke with a Bandage around her ankle

"What happened" I asked them once Hiccup calmed Brooke down

"Jack Frost dumped snow on us and now Brooke has a sprain ankle so no dragon riding for six weeks" Astrid told me

"Jack Frost I remember stories about him, his a trouble maker and last time I heard he didn't care if he hurt anyone"

"Clearly" Brooke grumbled, before sighing "I need to be there at mead hall tonight" she stated, Hiccup and Astrid nodded

"I think she'll be able to sit on Rebel but no flying" I told them, she sighed but nodded in agreement

"_I'm sorry Rebel" _Brooke told her in dragonese, the langauge we were giving to comuniate with the dragons

"_It's okay Snowflake"_ Rebel told her giving her a smile, I walked to Brooke and sat beside her, holding her hands

"Maybe Rapunzel can heal you as we got her healing hair back and another thing avoid Jack" I told her, she nodded and smiled

"It's time" Astrid told us, I stood up and Hiccup and Astrid placed Brooke and Luna on Rebel, before we walked to Mead hall

**Astrid's POV**

God I want to tear apart Jack Frost he hurt my daughter and almost froze Luna to death but I'm not as mad as I was when everyone was said the first born should be a male and not a female but they quickly learnt Brooke is just as strong as any male, I really hope Rapunzel can heal Brooke, she loves flying.

**Brooke's POV**

"Thank you all for coming to celebrate a very special day, Astrid's and mine Anniversery" Dad told everyone before he sat down, I well Rebel moved to the centre and I smiled at my family

"This is for Mum and Dad" I told them I started singing

"I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need.  
I love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply, doo..

I will be strong  
I will be faithful  
'cause I am counting on a new beginning  
A reason for living  
A deeper meaning yeah

I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven  
That'll make you wanna cry  
The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty  
That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection  
Of the highest power and lonely hour  
The tears devour you

I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

Oh, can't you see it baby?  
Don't have to close your eyes  
'cause it's standing right before you  
All that you need will surely come

I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply, doo..

I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

(I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me)

I wanna stand with you on a mountain" once I finished everyone was cheering, I grinned before smirking at a very shocked Jack

"This one is for my grandmother Valka and my grandfather Stoick" I stated smiling at Nan, before singing the familliar lullaby she sang when I was little; For the dancing and For the dreaming

" I'll swim and sail on savage seas

with ne'er a fear of drowning

And gladly rides the waves of life

If you would marry me

No scorching sun nor freezing cold

Will stop me on my journey

If you will promise me your heart

And love me eternity

My dearest one, my darling dear

Your mighty words astound me

But I've no need for mighty deeds

When I feel your arms around me

But I would bring you rings of gold

I'd even sing you poetry

And I would keep you from all harm

If you would stay beside me

I have no use for rings of gold

I care not for your poetry

I only want your hand to hold

I only want you near me

To love and kiss to sweetly hold

For the dancing and the dreaming

Through all life's sorrows and delights

I'll keep your love inside me

I'll swim and sail on savage seas

with ne'er a fear of drowning

And gladly rides the waves of life

If you would marry me"

**Jack's POV**

Fuck she hot and a great singer, I clapped with the vikings before stopping and watching her with thoses fucking dragons

"Brooke!" A girl with long and I mean LONG blonde hair squealed, a girl with plaitum blonde hair in a side braid, a girl with strawberry- blonde hair in two pigtail plaits, a girl with wild red hair, a guy with blonde hair and a guy with Brown hair

"Rapunzel, Elsa, Anna, Merida, Kristoff, Flynn" she greeted before the guy Hiccup call Gobber inturputed

"Princess Rapunzel and Prince Flynn of Corona" The long hair girl Rapunzel curtized and brown hair guy Flynn waved

"Princess Merida of Dunhuc" Wild red hair Merida. Got it.

"Queen Elsa, Princess Anna of Arendelle and Anna's Fiance Kristoff" he finished, Plaitum blonde is Elsa, strawberry blonde is Anna and blonde hair is Kristoff

**Brooke's POV**

"What happened" Anna asked point to my bandaged ankle

"Sprained hey Punzie can you heal me"

"Of course I can Brooke" She told me, before wrapping my ankle with her hair

"Flower, gleam and glow

Let Your power shine

Make the clock reverse

Bring back what once was mine

Heal what has been hurt

Change the Fate's design

Save what has been lost

Bring back what once was mine

What once was mine" Rapunzel sang then she took her hair off my ankle, I smile and stood up no pain, I walked a little bit NO PAIN! I run to Rebel doing a cartwheel backflip on to Rebel, she flew up thank thor we made it bigger, we did a few laps before landing beside Mum, Dad, Rapunzel, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Flynn, Nan and Merida

"Show off" Dad told me, I grinnes

"I get it from you and mum" I laughed, a daggur flew my way but a wall of Ice stoped it

"Thank you Elsa" I told before turning to the traitor, who was a vistor

"_Are you okay Snowflake"_ Rebel asked

"_I'm fine Elsa made the wall of ice to stop it" _I told her, the vikings gasped well the dragons bowed

"_The Princess of the dragons, her parents must be king and queen, her sister Princess and her nan Dutchess of the dragons"_ Meatlug said

**ALL song belong to their owners**


End file.
